Talk:Arterial of Origins/@comment-49.144.156.252-20141214020640
Arterial of Origins: X-Men Strikeback (2016) – January 31, 2016 Channels: Animax (Japan), Hub Network (English), WB56 (English), Sci Fi Channel (English), TV Aichi (Japan) Rated: TV-RX-HSV Release Date: January 31, 2016 (Japan), February 1, 2016 (English) Directed By: Yumizuru Izuru Animation: Eushully, Milky Animation, 8-bit, Marvel Anime Animation Sequel: Arterial of Origins (2012) Prequel: Arterial of Origins: Apocalypse (2017) Genres: Sci Fi, Superhero, Hentai, Futanari, Yaoi, Comedy, Harem, Yuri, Ecchi Main Characters: Senzaki Shuuya (Nova Prime) - Leader of heroic X-Men - Voiced by Nobunga Shimazaki (Japan), Toru Okawa (Japan, Colossal form) / Jason Jansen (English), Fred Tatasciore (English, Colossal form) Senzaki Mirai (Wolverine) - Mutant with bladded claws - Voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi (Japan) / Leah Clark (English) Suou Arisa (Cyclops) - Mutant with optical flare - Voiced by Yukana Nogami (Japan) / Christine Cabanos (English) Syaneorka Miravona Bryusov (Kitty Pride) - Mutant with ability to phase objects and bodies - Voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro (Japan) / Kari Wahlgren (English) Kashiwagi Narumi (Colossus) - Mutant with iron skin - Voiced by Shizuka Ito (Japan) / Monica Rial (English) Kitagawa Akari (Sunspot) - Mutant with flaming magma - Voiced by Kana Ueda (Japan) / Sarah Williams (English) Kazanami Madoka (Iceman) - Mutant with crystalline frost skin - Voiced by Rina Hidaka (Japan) / Cristina Vee (English) Shiina Sayane (Jubilee) - Mutant with explosive powers - Voiced by Harumi Sakurai (Japan) / Trina Nishimura (English) Minamoto Atori (Rogue) - Mutant with absorbing life - Voiced by Kana Asumi (Japan) / Lindsay Seidel (English) Mehisha (Storm) - Mutant with electric countermeasures - Voiced by Atsuko Tanaka (Japan) / Alexis Tipton (English) Higuchi Kaitou (Beast) - Mutant with beast forms - Voiced by Atsushi Abe (Japan) / Crispin Freeman (English) Wilfred Dion - Travelled agent of X-Men - Voiced by Kazue Komiya (Japan) / Yuri Lowenthal (English) Maou-sama/Emilio Maou (Bishop) - Mutant with red-glowed essence powers - Voiced by Takaya Kuroda (Japan) / Josh Keaton (English) 'Supporting Characters:' Charles Xavier (Professor X) – Mutant with telepathy – Voiced by Hiroki Yasumoto (Japan, Age 19), Takashi Nagasako (Japan, Age 31) / Sean Chiplock (English, Age 19), Todd Habberkorn (English, Age 31) Chihiro Senzaki – Mutant with ability to take the potential energy stored in a object – Voiced by Nana Mizuki (Japan) / Cherami Leigh (English) Armando Munoz (Darwin) – Mutant with stone form – Voiced by Hiroki Yasumoto (Japan) / Edi Gathegi (English) Alex Summers (Havok) – Mutant with essence optic flare – Voiced by Toru Okawa (Japan) / Mark Ryan (English) Haishera (Vice-2) – Mutant with combined powers of Arclight and Psylocke – Voiced by Fumi Haruno (Japan) / Jessica Calvello (English) 'Villains:' Henrik Lensherr/Max Eisenhardt (Magneto) - Leader of glorious evil Brotherhood of Mutants - Voiced by Katsuji Mori (Japan) / Nolan North (English) Jean Grey (Phoenix) - Former member of X-Men turned Brotherhood - Voiced by Rikako Aikawa (Japan) / Grey DeLisle (English) Raven Darkholme (Mystique) - Mutant with disguised characters - Voiced by Ayako Kawasumi (Japan) / Laura Bailey (English) Mortimer Tonybee (Toad) - Mutant with abilities like toad and attached to googles - Voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japan) / Jim Cummings (English) Cain Marko (Juggenaut) - Mutant with super strength - Voiced by Taiten Kusonoki (Japan) / Marc Diraison (English) Victor Creed (Sabretooth) - Mutant with animalistic rage - Voiced by Ken Narita (Japan) / Kyle Hebert (English) John Allerdyce (Pyro) - Mutant with playing any fire - Voiced by Hideaki Tezuka (Japan) / Jim Ward (English) Max Jordan (Quill) - Mutant with spiky skin - Voiced by Tomokazu Seki (Japan) / Bob Carter (English) Clarice Ferguson (Blink) - Mutant with teleportation - Voiced by Yukari Tamura (Japan) / Sarah Williams (English) Elizabeth Braddock (Psylocke) - Mutant with shadowy visit - Voiced by Ayahi Takagaki (Japan) / Tricia Helfer (English) Philippa Sontag (Arclight) - Mutant with shockwave blast - Voiced by Natsuko Kuwatani (Japan) / Carrie Keranen (English) Calisto - Mutant with enhanced sense - Voiced by Eriko Kitagawa (Japan) / Lauren Landa (English) William Reilly (Phat) - Mutant with control two forms - Voiced by Takeshi Watanabe (Japan) / Kirk Thornton (English) Victor Borkowski (Anole) - Mutant with lizard-like movement - Voiced by Hiroaki Hirata (Japan) / Brian Dobson (English) Spike - Mutant with shooting bones - Voiced by Yuji Ueda (Japan) / Kevin Michael Richardson (English) Robert Herman (Transparent) - Mutant with body made of transparent wax - Voiced by Takahiro Sakurai (Japan) / Patrick Seitz (English) Ash - Mutant with ablazing smoke - Voiced by Kenjiro Tsuda (Japan) / Cole Brown (English) Telford Porter (Vanisher) - Mutant with ability of teleportation (like Nightcrawler) - Voiced by Kishō Taniyama (Japan) / Joshua Tomar (English) Sentinel Mk. I - Magneto's first robot/Mutant hunter En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse) - Mutant with dark powers and gaining evolution - Voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi (Japan) / Fred Tatasciore (English) Horsemen of Apocalypse – Mutant with four horsemen powers – Voiced by Takehito Koyatsu (Pestilence), Kotaru Nakamura (War), Mitsuaki Madono (Death), Junko Iwao (Famine) (Japan) / Cole Brown (Pestilence), Josh Grelle (War), Neil Kaplan (Death), Erin Flitzgerald (Famine) (English) Emma Frost – Mutant with diamond form – Voiced by Natsuki Hanae (Japan) / January Jones (English) Azazel – Mutant with demonic – Voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japan) / Jason Fleyming (English) Janos Quested (Riptide) – Mutant with ability whirlwind – Voiced by Daisuke Kishio (Japan) / Michael Dobson (English) Everyday Episodes (Weekday-to-Sunday) Season 1 (Origins, 2016) Episode 1: Dystopian Future Averted Episode 2: The Rebirth of X-Men Episode 3: Interrogated Episode 4: Cerberos Emerges Episode 5: First Clash Episode 6: Show the Unite of Army Episode 7: Meet Sunspot Episode 8: Defending Our Truth Episode 7: What If Secret Invasion? Episode 8: Between of You, Part 1 Episode 9: Between of You, Part 2 Episode 10: Between of You, Part 3 Season 2 (United, 2016) Episode 1: Shadowcat’s Hunt Episode 2: Meet the New Member Episode 3: Rescuing Orders, Part 1 Episode 4: Rescuing Orders, Part 2 Episode 5: Back to Her Forest Episode 6: The Attack in Mansion Episode 7: Battle the Allerdyce Episode 8: Unreliable Narratives (Holy Weekend Special) Episode 9: Introducing Colossus Episode 10: Sky Strike Episode 11: Finding the Lab Episode 12: Time Blast, Part 1 Episode 13: Time Blast, Part 2 Episode 14: Time Blast, Part 3 Season 3 (The Last Stand, 2016) Episode 1: The Next of Think Episode 2: The Cure Program Episode 3: Fabricated Force Episode 4: A Sense Trouble Episode 5: Strike in the Cerberos Episode 6: Dark Phoenix Rising Episode 7: Gathering Troubles Episode 8: The Loss of Xavier Episode 9: Debilitated Episode 10: The Attack Begins Episode 11: Final Stand, Part 1 Episode 11: Final Stand, Part 2 Episode 11: Final Stand, Part 3 Movie (Shadows of Apocalypse, 2017) Special 70-Minute OVA (2017)